This invention relates, in general, to fuzes for exploding projectiles, and more specifically, to safing and arming devices.
Most safing and arming devices for exploding projectile fuzes utilize stored energy in one form or another. These safing and arming devices often use explosives to remove safety locks and to arm the fuze. The safing and arming devices are dangerous, however, because the explosives can ignite from the heat of a fire. Such heat can be generated during a munition fire.
Fuzes that initiate Department of Defense explosives must comply with strict safety requirements including MIL-STD-1316, Safety Criteria for Fuze Design. A recent revision C, paragraph 5.2.1, requires that "fuze safety systems should not utilize stored energy to remove safety features or provide arming energy unless no adequate environmentally derived energy is available. Stored energy includes batteries, cocked springs, and explosives.